Snow White
by RueRenRa
Summary: Apel merah, dan sebuah kecemburuan...


**Snow White**

**Note**: menjawab challege di grup fb, mengambil tema Envy/iri hati diantara ketujuh tema yang diberikan.

**Disclaime**r: Hajime Isayama, bapaknya para titan yang pualing kejam karena bisa bunuh karakter seenak jidat ._.

**Warning**: slash, AU, OoC, content suidice*yang artinya ada yang mati T_T*

.

.

.

Dongeng selalu memberikan inspirasi, bukan begitu? Tentang akhir bahagia, kebaikan, harapan, keajaiban. Atau tentang apel berlapis warna merah, yang diam-diam menjadi obsesi tersendiri bagi Armin akhir-akhir ini. Ya, ya, dongeng mengenai sang Putri Salju. Si pemilik rambut sehitam kayu ebony yang telah membuat iri hati sang ratu. Atau mungkin... Ini mengenai Eren Jaeger, yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menimbulkan percikan kecemburuan di hati pemuda pirang itu.

Berawal dari kedekatan mereka pada seorang pemuda bermarga Kirschtein, Jean. Yang ternyata, memendam suatu rasa suka pada sahabat semenjak kecilnya. Ah, Armin masih ingat bagaimana naifnya pikirannya saat itu. Berkata bahwa ia akan membantu Kirschtein yang bahkan tak tahu jika dadanya berdebar nyeri agar bisa bersama dengan Eren. Ia ingin tertawa, begitu keras, ketika pada akhirnya kedua orang itu benar-benar menjalin sebuah hubungan. Menertawakan segalanya. Dari Jean yang mulai melupakan keberadaannya, atau Eren yang dipaksa untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

Heh? Si Kirshctein menganggapnya saingan, huh?

Si pemuda kelewat pemalu dan pendiam itu cuma bisa tersenyum miris. Memendam seluruh lukanya sendiri.

/"Armin, bagaimana jika minggu besok kita keluar bersama?"/

Eren yang juga tak kalah naifnya menghubunginya tadi siang. Padahal Armin sudah menolaknya secara baik-baik, dengan sebuah alasan yang cukup bisa diterima oleh akal. Tapi agaknya pemuda brunnete itu tetap ngotot. Hingga ketika bibir mungilnya tak sengaja melepas nama Jean, nada suara Eren langsung terdengar murka.

/"Apa? Astaga, KAU TAK PERLU PERDULI PADANYA! Memang siapa Jean Kirschtein, hah!?"/

'Pacarmu?'

"Maaf, Eren. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." jawab Armin sembari menggenggam erat-erat gagang telepon. "Ini bukan mengenai Jean, kok. Hanya saja-"

/"Apanya yang bukan!? Sejak kapan kau berbohong padaku!? Kau menjauhiku, Armin. Semenjak aku dan si brengsek itu pacaran. Katakan, apa Jean mengancammu? Akan kupukul ia besok."/

Pembicaraan itu semakin tak terkendali. Berulang kali Eren membentaknya. Tapi Armin tahu, tersirat kekhawatiran dari nada bicara pemuda itu.

/"Armin, kumohon. Dengarkan dulu! Kalau kau ingin aku put-HEI! Armin!? ARMIN!"/

'tut...tut...'

Putus? Ya, Eren. Aku sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci pemuda beriris hijau itu. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan satu gigitan dari apel merah yang kini sedang digenggamnya.

Armin tersenyum kecil. Nah, Eren. Maukah kau memaafkanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Karena menuliskan namamu, menjadikanmu kambing hitam dalam pucuk surat yang sedang kutulis saat ini.

.

.

.

Sang ratu memasukan apel ke dalam kuali berisi racun dengan diringi dengkinya yang mendalam pada sang putri. Berharap keesokan harinya jejak nafas gadis jelita itu hilang dari muka bumi.

Dan Armin mengikuti jejaknya.

Menyuntikan cairan sianida ke dalam apel merah untuk kemudian dimakannya. Dan lalu terbaring dalam ranjang yang selalu terasa dingin. Memohon dalam keputus asaannya, agar seseorang yang ia harapkan selama ini mau menanggung rasa bersalah. Memikirkannya, agar ia bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang itu.

Seperti saat ia memikirkan kedua orang tuanya, atau kakeknya yang malang.

Ah, tapi yang paling mungkin terjadi ialah...

Mata biru itu menutup diiringi senyuman pedih.

Ia seperti melihat sepasang mata beriris hijau yang sedang menangis sekarang. Eren... Maaf. Hanya saja Armin selalu merasakan kelu kala akan menuliskan nama Jean di dalam suratnya.

Maaf, tapi jangan memikirkanku setelah ini.

Karena Armin tak ingin hidup dalam memori sahabatnya, apalagi jika sampai diiringi air mata. Tidak, ia bukannya terlalu percaya diri. Tapi Armin hanya terlalu mengenal Eren dengan baik.

.

.

.

Eren memberontak dalam pelukan erat yang diberikan oleh Jean.

"Kau-LEPASKAN!"

Jean tidak mengacuhkan teriakan itu. Menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang sembari tangannya yang bebas membuka sms yang baru saja masuk.

"Orang tuamu mengijinkanmu menginap di rumahku malam ini." info pemuda itu sembari melirik ke arah dadanya. Tempat di mana kepala Eren tenggelam diiringi air mata yang sendari tadi, semenjak mereka masuk ke dalam kamar itu, membasahi kausnya.

"Le-PAS-KAN! Aku mau pulang!" ronta pemuda brunnete itu sekali lagi, tapi gagal. Air mata yang tumpah semakin banyak. Membuat Jean menggerutu kesal, tapi tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya juga.

"JEAN!"

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu mati, bodoh!" balas pemuda Perancis itu pada akhirnya. "Tidak akan! Atau aku akan dibunuh Mikasa setelah ini!"

Ya, sebuah surat saja sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda labil di dekapannya ini bertindai bodoh. Jean tak ingin kehilangannya. Atau jika tidak, mungkin ia yang akan menyusul selanjutnya.

**The End**

.

.

.

Temanya Envy, tp kok jd roman ala RomeoJuliet gini? ._. Mana feelnya nggak dapat lagi. O-oke, yang penting jadi, kan? -_-*nggak tanggung jawab* Dan Armin~ apa aku kejam? Hiks... Maaf, tp aku terlalu menyukai drama angst JeanErenArmin. Huwee, aku kok tega? Nggak tega!*plin-plan*

Hiks, terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca fic ini Y-Y*masih mewek*

Ngomong-ngomong, alurnya masih terlalu cepat, ya? o_o


End file.
